Kitty Love
by Hana-Neko
Summary: SummaryChiyochan is like, an adorable kitty to Sakaki. Sakaki is just like, closely best friends with Chiyochan. But Chiyochan has it different, she thinks Sakaki is her soulmate. A few days later, Sakaki starts to feel the same way, but then she realize


Kitty Love

**Summary**-Chiyo-chan is like, an adorable kitty to Sakaki. Sakaki is just like, closely best friends with Chiyo-chan. But Chiyo-chan has it different, she thinks Sakaki is her soulmate. A few days later, Sakaki starts to feel the same way, but then she realizes that Chiyo-chan is just a little kid and is too young for her. Chiyo-chan has to understand it.

"Aw..I lost my bracelet in the bathroom. Probably somebody stole it," said Chiyo-chan to Osaka. Chiyo-chan's bracelet held little charms of puppies on it, "Maybe you can get a new one," replied Osaka. Sakaki heard them talk. _**Puppy charms**.._Thought Sakaki as she remembered how the bracelet looked like. Then suddenly the bell rang. Sakaki packed her books quickly and was the first one ready to leave. "Alright everyone, it's the end of today's last week day. Now you start spring break! Remember, when we come back, we have a small quiz on Tuesday. So be prepared." Reminded Miss Yukari. She sighed. **_I'm finally through the day_**. She thought as she fixed her desk while everyone else walked out the door. "Hey Chiyo-chan. What are you doing today after school?" asked Yomi as Tomo walked beside her. Chiyo-chan thought for an answer, "Nothing much. Why? Let me guess, another hang-out," she giggled, "DING DING DING!" yelled Tomo. "That's correct!" she yelled even louder, "Jeese Tomo. You don't have to scream near my ear. If you try one more time, I swear you will make me deaf!" complained Yomi, "Well anyway, we're going to buy flavored drinks. Sakaki's coming with us too. She should be here by now. So are you coming or not?" asked Yomi, "Sakaki's coming? Umn, sure then," replied Chiyo-chan with a smile, "Cool then. Well how about we meet Sakaki outside? It's kind of warm in here," suggested Yomi. The three girls walked downstairs to the first floor, went outside and took a seat on the stairs in front of the school entrance. Yomi looked around to see if Sakaki was coming. Chiyo-chan and Tomo were singing a song. " There she is!" spotted Yomi, "Hey Sakaki!" yelled Chiyo-chan as she waved with a happy teeth-showing smile, "Hey," replied Sakaki as she walked towards the girls, "So are we ready?" asked Tomo, "Let's go," repied Yomi.

They all walked to the Flavored Drinks Store and Yomi bought drinks for everyone. " Thanks Yomi!" replied Chiyo-chan, "Yeah, thanks," added Sakaki. Tomo just kept on swallowing up her drink. Chiyo-chan giggled a bit. "Hey Sakaki! How does Watermelon taste like?" asked Chiyo-chan looking up to Sakaki. "Good," Sakaki replied, "I bet mine tastes better!" giggled Chiyo-chan. "Wanna bet?" teased Sakaki as she chased Chiyo-chan in circles. Chiyo-chan laughed as she ran away until she got tired. She stopped and bent down as her thighs held the weight of her arms. She turned around and saw Sakaki running towards her. Chiyo-chan fell back and bent her legs up. Sakaki bent down and tickled Chiyo-chan. Chiyo-chan tried to defend heself. "No playing around!" yelled the guy that was working in the store. Sakaki giggled and got up. She gave a hand for Chiyo-chan. Chiyo-chan used Sakaki's hand to get up. They both walked out the door and the others followed. Chiyo-chan had left her drink inside the strore. **_Oh well.._** She thought. Sakaki had just thrown hers out. The others were finishing theirs. After a minute they all had thrown their drinks out. "Hey let's go to the anime store!" yelled yomi. They all agreed and walked to the anime store. Chiyo-chan grabbed Sakaki's hand and held on all the way to the anime store. Sakaki smiled. They hung out at the anime store for a while and then they decided to walk home. Only Yomi and Tomo walked home by themselves. Sakaki walked Chiyo-chan home.

They both had a long conversation about animals. They finished heir conversation and Sakaki added to a different topic. "Umn, I bought you a new bracelet at the anime store cause I heard you lost your other one," she said as she took out the bracelet out of her pocket and showed it to Chiyo-chan. " It has kitty charms on it though," she added. "Aw! It's so cute. Thanks Sakaki!" replied Chiyo-chan with excitement. Chiyo-chan stopped and gave Sakaki a hug. Sakaki felt Chiyo-chan's warmth wrapping her body. She just smiled. "Well, here we are!" yelled Chiyo-chan as she let go of Sakaki. Chiyo-chan rang the bell on the gate of her house. "It's me!" she yelled. The gates opened for her. "Well, I'll guess I'll see you when we come back or whenever we hang out on this vacation," said Chiyo-chan. "Yeah. See yah," replied Sakaki with smile. Chiyo-chan waved goodbye as the gates closed. She turned around and walked the pathway to her house. Sakaki looked at her as she got smaller and smaller by each step Chiyo-chan took. She saw Chiyo-chan go inside, so she walked back home. Chiyo-chan greeted her family, ate dinner, took a bubble bath and fixed her bed to sleep. She grabbed the pillows from the couch and stuffed them on the bed. "Yay, all set!" she giggled. She layed down and thought about her long day she had. She just couldn't wait to see everyone back at school. She wondered when would be the next day that she would see her friends. Then she started to think about the new bracelet Sakaki had bought for her. **_I love Miss Sakaki.._**She thought as her eyes got dazed and fell to sleep, holding her bracelet.

Back at Sakaki, she was laying down on her bed with her arms crossed under her head. She was thinking of how cute Chiyo-chan was. She got little butterflies while she thought about the hug Chiyo-chan gave her this day. She smiled, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

A few days had passed, and none of the girls had hung out yet. Yet, Sakaki and Chiyo-chan always thought about each other. Sakaki had now felt different about Chiyo-chan. They talked on the phone every single day. The others had their own times.

Sakaki was calling Chiyo-chan to see if she wanted to talk again. "Hello?" picked up Chiyo-chan. "Hey Chiyo-chan," replied Sakaki. "Oh hey Sakaki!" yelled Chiyo-chan. They both laughed together on the phone and talked about almost everything. "Hey, Sakaki? Have you ever felt different around me sometimes?" asked Chiyo-chan. Sakaki swallowed. "Umn, what do you mean?" she asked. "Like, don't you feel butterflies when we see or talk to each other?" explained Chiyo-chan. "Umn, sometimes..I guess," replied Sakaki. Now this was seious talk to her. "Sakaki..I think, I love you," said Chiyo-chan. They had a quiet moment together. "Umn..I-I love you too Chiyo-chan," replied Sakaki. She didn't know what she was saying, but the feelings and words just sort of, slipped out. "They both shared another akward moment again. Chiyo-chan heard her mother calling for dinner, " Hey, umn, I have to go now Sakaki. Dinner is waiting for me," said Chiyo-chan. "Okay then. Good night then," replied Sakaki. They both hung up.

Sakaki thought about what Chiyo-chan had said on the phone. "I love you too Chiyo-chan?" she asked herself. "But she's just a little kid...What was I saying, what am I doing?" she said to herself. Then, her good mood had changed. "What am I gonna tell her?" she asked herself.

The next day, they haven't spoken on the phone. They were too afraid. Just then, Chiyo-chan decided to email Sakaki. Right as when Sakaki was online, she had recieved the email.

_**Dear Sakaki,**_

_**I was hoping we could hang out tomorrow, maybe around 3:00 PM. I'm free at that time. So wanna come? That's if you can of course. Well, email back and let me know!**_

_**Chiyo-chan. **_

**_Cool, little kids could type pretty good.. _**Sakaki thought. She then clicked the button "Reply" so she can email Chiyo-chan back.

_**Yeah I could come. I'll meet you over at your house tomorrow at 3 then. **_

**_Sakaki. _**

"There..Uhhhh.." she looked for the "Send" sign. "Here," she found it and clicked it.

Then, the next day, Sakaki had met Chiyo-chan over at her house. They went to the park and played around the trees. Then they sat down on the bench. Sakaki felt sort of weird at that momment. All of a sudden, Chiyo-chan had reached to give a tiny mouth tap kiss to Sakaki. Sakaki stayed still. Another akward moment. "Chiyo-chan, there's something I have to tell you. I can't love you anymore. You're just a little kid, and you're too young for me. I don't even know what I'm doing, I'm sorry," she said as she sighed. "B-but, I thought you were my soulmate!" replied Chiyo-chan as she started to tear while she leaned back. "I can't believe this, all this time I had made a fool of myself.." she cried.

Days passed as Chiyo-chan and Sakaki hadn't seen or talked to each other, not even by email.

Time flew very quikly.

Before threy knew, Spring break was over, and school had begun again. It was morning at class when all the other girls had greeted Chiyo-chan excitedly. "Hey Chiyo-chan! How was summer?" asked Tomo and Yomi. "It was, fun.." replied Chiyo-chan. "Good morning class! Welcome back!" yelled Miss Yukari. They all sat down.

Chiyo-chan shared a look with Sakaki and then turned back.

_**Kitty charms.. **_

_**THE-END**_

Yeah I know, sad ending. Well, i'll be writing more stories! REVIEWS!


End file.
